Triumph and Deception
by Necochan1
Summary: Claude is absolutely loving that Ciel is all his, and is even more pleased that Ciel has forgotten Sebastian entirely. But what's going to happen when Sebastian comes back to claim his master as his own? Based after Episode 9. Soft yaoi warning between Ciel and Claude. Oneshot.


Triumph and Deception

"It's time to wake up, _Young Master._" The voice that murmured these words was tantalizingly soft. Claude opened the door to his master's room and peeked inside at his new treasure. He was thrilled to finally have obtained Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel's soul was the kind of soul that demons spend a millennia looking for. It was the kind of soul that demons could only dream of obtaining, and now it was Claude's. The Spider couldn't help but smile at his victorious triumph in capturing the boy right from under the other demon's nose.

He was also filled with joy with the fact that he had been able to convince the Earl that he was not Ciel Phantomhive but Alois Trancy, and that he made Ciel even forget about his old butler and former contractor. This way, the boy was truly his, and there was not a damn thing that Raven could do about it.

Claude slowly entered the room and walked towards the bed. It seemed the young blue-haired Earl had not yet awoken from his slumber, but that was okay. Even in his sleep, the small child held an expression of melancholy. It was so beautifully haunting, and it sent a pleasing chill up the golden-eyed demon's spine.

Yet as he approached the sleeping boy, he smelt something on him. It was a wretched smell that made Claude's perfectly sculpted eyebrows dip down in concern. He leaned over and smelt the young Earl. The smell was _his,_ that other demon, Sebastian Michaelis. Claude carefully pulled off the covers noticed that Ciel smelt like the other butler everywhere. His master was _tainted_ by that pathetic excuse for a butler.

Claude stood up stiffly and rubbed his temples. He was more than peeved about this new discovery. The demon hadn't had as many chances as he had desired to be in close proximity to Ciel in the past. So he hadn't detected the smell of Michaelis tainting every part of _his_ Young Master.

At that moment Ciel stirred and slowly sat up. He blinked a few times and stretched his arms, and then he yawned wide. The boy gazed up at his butler, who was still standing stock-still and deep in concentration.

"Good morning, Young Master." Claude said with a slight bow, snapping right into his role. He smiled slightly as Ciel merely grunted in response.

Without much of a care for pleasantries, Ciel yawned yet again and asked, "What are my duties today?"

"You have nothing scheduled." Claude replied. It had slipped his mind that Ciel Phantomhive actually strove to get tasks _done. _Whereas he had adapted to his previous master's contempt for anything that bound him in place for more than ten minutes.

"What am I to do?" Ciel asked, annoyed. He, unlike the other, hated to waste time on meaningless tasks and activities others found 'fun'.

Suddenly Claude had an idea. He looked to Ciel and leaned down slowly, looming over the younger boy. Slightly surprised, Ciel began inching down into the bed every time Claude got closer. Ciel's head eventually met the soft bed and Claude's face hovered a very uncomfortable distance from his own.

"W-what is it?" Ciel asked, his voice slightly wavering but still holding that complete assurance of power. The tone set a pleasing shiver up Claude's spine, and he was even more satisfied as he felt his master jolt when he placed a hand on his thigh.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel demanded, placing a steady hand against Claude's chest and trying to push him away.

"Don't you remember? We do this all the time." Claude murmured, grasping the wrist that was straining against his torso. He paused and waited as Ciel's eyebrows dipped down, the Earl trying to recall his muddled memories.

"W-we do?" Ciel asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Claude purred, "Don't you remember? Think back…"

Ciel tried to concentrate on his memories, he turned his head away from Claude's and stared at the ground, trying hard to recall. Somewhere, in the back of his memory, an image lingered. Yes, he remembered this. The touch, the close proximity, the feeling of his body intertwined with another's. But the face that loomed above his own was not Claude's. It was… another man's. A man with raven-black hair and deep red eyes-

Quickly realizing just where Ciel's memories were leading him, Claude knew he didn't want Ciel to mull over these thoughts after all. So the butler quickly took his master's chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced the Earl to look at him. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Ciel's.

The taste was exquisite, Ciel's delicate lips felt amazing against his own; so soft and already beginning to swell. Claude felt the desire for more, but before he could get what he craved Ciel had parted their lips and was trying to yet again push him off. Claude gazed down at the boy, slightly annoyed and confused. Ciel's face was flushed and he was trying to advert his gaze from his butler's.

Claude found himself amused, _"He's rather cute, but he need not be bashful or afraid."_

Claude caressed Ciel's face in his hands and waited for the blue-haired boy to look at him. When Ciel's eyes met his own and stayed locked Claude leaned his head forward ever-so-slightly, watching for Ciel's acceptance.

The young boy hesitated. It was all so familiar yet his gut was telling him something was horribly wrong. But hadn't he been feeling this way ever since he came to this mansion? Perhaps he was _supposed _to ignore this feeling. Perhaps if he embraced it he would find the answer to so many questions. With that small resolution, Ciel inched his head forward a little.

Claude knew he had him. The Demon pressed their lips together again, but this time more fiercely, allowing all his desire for the small boy to flow from him.

The Spider found himself sliding onto the bed and over the boy, putting his legs in between Ciel's. He also noticed his master had wrapped his arms around his back and was trying to push their lips even harder together, yet there was still hesitation in his actions.

Not wanting to miss this opportunity, Claude slipped his long tongue into Ciel's mouth. The boy let out the smallest of noises that made Claude's ravenous hunger all the more potent.

Yet it still wasn't the same for the Earl. While the kiss felt good in a physical aspect, he still felt something was missing. Yet that only urged him to try and go further; to push the boundary until he knew, once and for all, that this was right. But just as his doubts began to rise again, another memory flooded into Ciel's mind. It was the man with the raven hair. He wore a devilish smirk and his face was close to Ciel's. Yet there was something in his eyes, something that resembled both pain and longing.

"_Young master…"_The voice was like velvet, _"Remember me…"_

Ciel paused his actions, now trying to bring forth the memory, but Claude continued on. He needed to fog the boy's mind again, force him to focus on the pleasure and lose track of his thoughts.

"_Remember me…"_The voice echoed once again in Ciel's mind.

Claude's teeth rammed together as Ciel finally managed to push him off. The Earl brought his hands up to his head and started to groan. A migraine was quickly forming, becoming worse as he fought to remember.

"Young master." Claude's voice rang out, calm and collected as always, as if nothing had just transpired between them.

"Get out…" Ciel muttered.

"Young master." Claude started, clearly about to protest.

"GET OUT!" the boy screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the demon. He quickly turned his back and curled up on the sheets, his nails digging into his scalp.

Golden eyes narrowed into slits, Claude swept out of the room and proceeded down the hall. He stormed outside and into the yard, then into the woods. There he saw him; Sebastian. The other demon was leaning against a tree, his expression full of both triumph and contempt.

"_He ordered you to stay away, Michaelis_." Claude seethed.

"And I followed his orders. I am far enough away for him not to see me or sense my presence." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

Claude took a step forward, his fingers twitching. He raised his arm up to punch Sebastian back to hell when he was interrupted by the sound of his master.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called from the window of his room, "Come back at once! Come to me and take me away from the wretched place! _That is an order!_"

"It seems _my_ Young Master calls me." Sebastian purred; an evil gleam in his eyes. And, like smoke, he vanished.

((A quick Oneshot. I was in the mood for ClaudeXCiel pairing when I wrote this. (I know it is a usual pairing, but I am an unusual person.) For any readers who have been here before, yes it is GREATLY edited. I seriously do not understand how you were able to read it before, but thank you for the support!))


End file.
